survivalsanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Magic
Existentialism Kierkegaard was a major founder of a philosophical theory that emphasizes the existence of the individual person as a free and responsible agent determining their own development through acts of the will. The gods of his domain, value human life—including *insert*, *, *, *, and *— who value learning and understanding above all. Some teach that freedom is to be gathered and liberated across the lands, or promote the practical knowledge of craft their own lives. But, all these people are all simply lazy ass faggot gods who don't want to help humanity. And some promise their followers that they will gain tremendous power if they unlock the secrets of the multiverse. Followers of these gods study esoteric lore, ancient lore, erotic lore, collect old tomes, delve into the secret places of the earth, and learn all they can. Existentialism Domain Spells Promises of Existentialism At 1st level, you learn two languages of your choice. You also become proficient in your choice of two of the following skills: Arcana, History, Nature, or Religion. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of those skills. Channel Divinity: Knowledge of the Ages Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to tap into a divine well of knowledge. As an action, you choose one skill or tool. For 10 minutes, you have proficiency with the chosen skill or tool. Channel Divinity: Read Thoughts At 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to read a creature’s thoughts. You can then use your access to the creature’s mind to command it. As an action, choose one creature that you can see within 60 feet of you. That creature must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature succeeds on the saving throw, you can’t use this feature on it again until you finish a long rest. If the creature fails its save, you can read its surface thoughts (those foremost in its mind, reflecting its current emotions and what it is actively thinking about) when it is within 60 feet of you. This effect lasts for 1 minute. During that time, you can use your action to end this effect and cast the suggestion spell on the creature without expending a spell slot. The target automatically fails its saving throw against the spell. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Visions of the Past Starting at 17th level, you can call up visions of the past that relate to an object you hold or your immediate surroundings. You spend at least 1 minute in meditation and prayer, then receive dreamlike, shadowy glimpses of recent events. You can meditate in this way for a number o f minutes equal to your W isdom score and must maintain concentration during that time, as if you were casting a spell. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Object Reading. Holding an object as you meditate, you can see visions o f the object’s previous owner. After meditating for 1 minute, you learn how the owner acquired and lost the object, as w ell as the most recent significant event involving the object and that owner. If the object w as owned by another creature in the recent past (within a number o f days equal to your Wisdom score), you can spend 1 additional minute for each owner to learn the same information about that creature. Area Reading. As you meditate, you see visions o f recent events in your immediate vicinity (a room, street, tunnel, clearing, or the like, up to a 50-foot cube), going back a number o f days equal to your W isdom score. For each minute you meditate, you learn about one significant event, beginning with the most recent. Significant events typically involve powerful emotions, such as battles and betrayals, marriages and murders, births and funerals. However, they might also include more mundane events that are nevertheless important in your current situation. Positivism Huxley believes in a philosophical system that holds that every rationally justifiable assertion can be scientifically verified or is capable of logical or mathematical proof, and that therefore rejects metaphysics and theism. The Positivism domain focuses on the vibrant positive energy—one of the fundamental forces of the universe— that sustains all life. The gods of life promote vitality and health through healing the sick and wounded, caring for those in need, and driving away the forces of death and undeath. Almost any non-evil deity can claim influence over this domain, particularly agricultural deities (such as Chauntea, Arawai, and Demeter), sun gods (such as Lathander, Pelor, and Re-Horakhty), gods of healing or endurance (such as Ilmater, Mishakal, Apollo, and Diancecht), and gods of home and community (such as Hestia, Hathor, and Boldrei). Positivism Domain Spells Bonus Proficiency When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. Disciple of Positivism Also starting at 1st level, your healing spells are more effective. Whenever you use a spell of 1st level or higher to restore hit points to a creature, the creature regains additional hit points equal to 2 + the spell’s level. Channel Divinity: Preserve Life Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to heal the badly injured. As an action, you present your holy symbol and evoke healing energy that can restore a number of hit points equal to five times your cleric level. Choose any creatures within 30 feet of you, and divide those hit points among them. This feature can restore a creature to no more than half of its hit point maximum. You can’t use this feature on an undead or a construct. Blessed Healer Beginning at 6th level, the healing spells you cast on others heal you as well. When you cast a spell of 1st level or higher that restores hit points to a creature other than you, you regain hit points equal to 2 + the spell’s level. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Supreme Healing Starting at 17th level, when you would normally roll one or more dice to restore hit points with a spell, you instead use the highest number possible for each die. For example, instead of restoring 2d6 hit points to a creature, you restore 12.